The First Snow
by parkwina
Summary: Hanya kisah cerita tentang cinta Kyungsoo yang sudah lama berakhir. Kaisoo! Kai and Kyungsoo.


Author : Parkwina

Cast :

- Do Kyungsoo

- Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance, Sad

Rated : T

Length : Drabble

Desclaimer : Cast belongs to god and their parents (and me,) **the story are pure from my head.**

A/n : I'm back yeorobun! Setelah genap 2 tahun saya hiatus karena UN, akhirnya nulis juga :D, saya mau terimakasih banget sama para readers yang review di last post saya heuheuu~~ kalo sudah selesai bacanya, baca author's note yang dibawah yaaa^^

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

**First Snow**

Biasanya ketika sore hari, Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk dibawah pohon mahoni dipinggir danau, lalu menulis sajaknya –yang dianggapnya bodoh- dan menghabiskan beberapa bungkus coklat. Ia juga terkadang menulis beberapa bait lagu mellow lalu meratapi nasibnya sendiri, bagaikan gadis yang sedang putus cinta. Tapi itu ada benarnya, ia memang sedang putus cinta. Jika orang itu berniat membuat Kyungsoo patah hati, maka ia benar benar berhasil karena sekarang, Kyungsoo sangat patah hati.

Orang itu bagaikan menyihir Kyungsoo, ia dulunya adalah anak yang ceria, selalu berpikir luas dan terkadang bersikap konyol. Tetapi semenjak Kyungsoo putus dengannya, hidupnya bagaikan robot. Ia melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan begitu seterusnya. Tidak ada kejutan di setiap hari-nya Kyungsoo seperti dulu. Singkat cerita Kyungsoo si anak ceria berubah menjadi Kyungsoo si pemurung, teman-temannya yang memberi julukan tersebut dan itu benar.

Jadi sore ini, Kyungsoo menunggu salju pertama di bulan desember turun. Dan tentu saja sambil memikirkan orang itu. Orang itu, Kim Jongin.

"Aku kesepian"

Hembusan napas berat mengakhiri kalimat tersebut. Kyungsoo sedang berpikir, kalau sekarang adalah waktu itu, mungkin ia sedang menunggu Jongin dan ketika orang itu datang, Kyungsoo tak lagi kesepian. Tapi sekarang adalah sekarang, dan waktu itu adalah waktu itu. Waktu itu sudah terlalu lama, mungkin satu tahun yang lalu. Dan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo berpikir betapa menjijikan dirinya saat ini, merindukan seseorang yang sudah tidak lagi miliknya, dan mungkin saja dia sudah punya yang lain, yang lebih baik dari Kyungsoo. Sekuat apapun keinginan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke waktu itu, mungkin itu hanyalah hal bodoh yang terjadi dalam otaknya karena semua itu tidak mungkin.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri di jalanan yang penuh dengan lampu lampu gemerlap kota. Ia kini berada di kerumunan orang orang yang bahagia, mereka akan menyambut natal. Seharusnya Kyungsoo menjadi bagian dari orang orang itu, dan memasuki satu per satu toko yang ada untuk membeli persiapan natal, tapi Kyungsoo terlalu hidup dalam imajinasinya, ia berpikir Jongin akan ada disana bagaikan udara. Lalu Kyungsoo akan mengatakan padanya betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan Jongin pergi.

"I'm so sorry"

Kyungsoo mengacak rambut frustasi, tidak mengundang pandangan dari sebagian orang. Orang orang itu terlalu sibuk bahagia untuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk bersedih dan melupakan faktanya bahwa ia sedang berada di jalanan yang ramai ketika bersikap aneh seperti itu.

Ditengah kerumunan seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo lagi lagi berpikir tentang Jongin.

'_Jika aku bertemu denganmu saat ini, apa yang akan kulakukan? Apakah air mataku akan turun begitu saja? Atau aku akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti "Selamat natal" dan "Bagaimana kabarmu?", atau yang lebih buruk lagi aku dengan bodohnya tidak bisa berkata apa apa bagaikan seorang tunawicara?_'

Jadi kisah cerita cinta Do Kyungsoo seperti kisah yang tipikal, yang setelah beberapa waktu telah berlalu tapi ia baru menyadari betapa pentingnya, betapa berharganya Jongin dalam hidupnya, mengapa ia tidak menyadari sebelumnya. Betapa ia ingin sekali mengatakan kepada Jongin bahwa ia sangat menyesal, semua sudah berbeda, tapi tetap tidak akan ada yang berubah karena sekarang mereka telah selesai.

Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo masih sering bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, 'mengapa aku menangis? Apa karena salju? atau karenanya?'. Dan satu yang pasti, Kyungsoo akan melihat Jongin makin menjauh dan jauh setiap natal tiba. Jadi ia akan terus berdoa dan berharap bahwa Jongin akan kembali kepadanya, meskipun kemungkinannya kecil.

**End**

How is it going? Setelah 2 tahun gak nulis rasanya saya kurang dapet feelsnya ); (Serius loh bukan alesan hahaha) jadi aku harap kalian dapet ya feelsnya.

A/n :** So this is i want to tell you all**, saya mau bikin Drabble Project. Tapi saya mau kalian yang nentuin plot cerita tersebut. Kayak yang saya bikin ini, salah satu contoh drabble yang plotnya saya ambil dari lagu exo di album MID judulnya, The First Snow. Saya suka banget lagu ini, dan pas saya baca makna dari lagu tersebut, gak jauh beda dari apa yang saya tulis. **Nah kalo kalian berminat untuk memberikan ide, kalian bisa tulis judul lagu apa yang kalian mau sebagai fanfic, yang nantinya akan saya buat menjadi drabble berikutnya di kolom review.** Akan sebisa mungkin saya buatkan, nanti kalau fanfic saya sudah terkumpul banyak, saya akan membuat wp sendiri untuk fanfic saya.

Tinggalkan jejak okay, Don't leave this page before you write something in review box.

Have a nice day~

_Dlee_


End file.
